


little crush

by dekuyama



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, danga
Genre: Angst, Fluff at end, M/M, danganronpa - Freeform, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekuyama/pseuds/dekuyama
Summary: ishimaru has a crush but it doesn’t really end well. or does it?





	little crush

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’m back again with more fics. right now i’m more into danganronpa so i think i’ll write more abt ishimondo, kuzusouda or sondam! follow my twitter at lshlmondo

chihiro sprinted up to mondo as she pulls his sleeve. “mondo! mondo!” 

mondo looks down. “eh, the fuck you want?” 

“i heard-“ before chihiro can finish her sentence, ishimaru walked up and he growled. “chihiro, you KNOW not to run down the hallways!” 

chihiro smiles. “sorry...” 

he sighs as he punches the bridge of his nose. “and it’s VERY disrespectful to tell someone their secrets!” 

mondo looks over at ishimaru and a smirk appeared on his face. “secret eh? someone got a little secret?”

ishimaru looks at mondo and realized they were face to face. ishimarus cheeked flushed with redness as he looks away. “...it is none of your business, oowada..” 

mondo laughs. “ishi! cmon tell me. it won’t hurt anyone. i can keep any secret!” 

chihiro shakes her head. “that’s a lie, he can’t really keep anything. they spill out of his mouth instantly.” 

mondo smacks chihiros head gently. “aye! i’m tryna cough it outta him!” 

chihiro rubbed her head. “i already knew it.. you could’ve asked me..” 

mondo eyes widened as his attention quickly went to chihiro. “i’m very sorry for hitting your head, now... what’s his secret.” he bends down to chihiro with a smile on his face.

ishimaru groaned as he shakes his head. “you two are the absolute WORST friends i’ve ever been with in my entire life.” 

chihiro giggled. “ishimaru has a crush.” 

ishimaru crosses his arms as he looks away from them. despite the fact mondo now knows ishimaru has a crush. he doesn’t know who it is exactly. 

mondo stands back up as he puts his hands on his hips. he smiles more. “oh so little ishi has a little crush? who’s the special girl?” 

...

they couldn’t make him spit it out. they tried saying all the names. until asahina was brought up.

ishimaru was going to just say it’s not a girl. but he realized they said asahinas name. he hesitated and he says no.

so that looked like ishimaru has a crush on asahina. 

“asahina... i see.” chihiro plays with her hair as she looks at mondo. “so?” 

“ASAHINA?” mondo covered his face. 

ishimaru sighed. “i don’t like-“ 

“SHES... SHES .. HUH? you like HER?” mondo uncovered his face as he looks at ishimaru. “are you joking??” 

“well i do-“ 

chihiro shakes her head. “i think they look kinda cute..” 

the fact ishimaru keeps getting talked over, he ignored them as he tapped his foot on the ground in annoyance. 

mondo hums. “we can set up a date!” 

ishimarus neck snaps to look at him and he shakes his head. “no.. no that’s not acceptable.” 

“fuck yeah it is, c’mon ishi. i’m getting asahina.” mondo grabs ishimaru by the shirt and drags him up on his feet. 

chihiro waves. “goodluck taka!!”

ishimaru walked with mondo, he couldn’t tell him he had a crush on his own best friend? that would be weird..

next thing you know it. asahina and ishimaru are standing next to eachother, awkwardly.

asahina clears her throat. “so uh.. taka.. what’s this about?” 

ishimaru looks away as he closed his eyes. “it seems mondo misheard me and tried to set us up on a little.. so called.. “date”” he does air quotes with his fingers as he looks at her.

“he misheard you?”

“...i said i had a crush and now.. he thought i liked you.. which.. i do, as a friend. but not as.. crush wise.” 

“...if you did. i would’ve told you i’m with sakura anyways? i’m a lesbian. haha.” asahina smiles as she puts her hands behind her back. 

ishimaru eyes widened. “ah.. so would sakura say anything if .. she found out? because.. of course.. i-i don’t like you this way.. i like.. boys..” 

“ah boys? so your crush is a boy then. and i’m sure sakura won’t mind one bit!” 

ishimaru sighed. “yeah he’s a guy... and i don’t know how to bring it to mondo... he’s going to be disappointed..” 

“disappointed? why?” 

“...it might ruin our friendship..” 

asahinas nods slowly. “i’m sorry... may i guess who your crush is?? i think it’s kind.. of obvious.” 

ishimaru looks at her as he crossed his arms. “perhaps take a hit.” 

“...mondo.” 

ishimaru looks away quickly as he scratched the back of his neck. he laughs nervously. “m-mondo? n-no...”

she smiles. “awww you like him?” 

ishimaru steps away a bit as he slightly covered his face. “u-uh nice talking to you..h-hina but.. i-i have to leave..” ishimaru speed walks down the hall and into the bathroom. 

...

“ISHIIIIII..” mondo yells out. “ISHIMARUUUUU.” 

ishimaru slowly crawled out the bathroom and he sighed. “y-you’re not allowed to yell in the halls... oowada.. that’s specifically rule number 12..”

mondo smiles as he grabs ishimaru. “what’d she sa....” before he finishes his sentence. his smile fades. “wait.. have you been crying?” 

ishimaru backs himself away from mondo. “..i cant lie but... it’s quite obvious isn’t it.” 

he growled as he crackled his knuckles. “i’ll go beat someone’s ass if they made you cry! did she reject??” 

“...she had a girlfriend, oowada.. and i don’t like her.” ishimaru looked at him, his eyes red and puffy.

mondo shakes his head. “sorry bro. i thought you did..” 

ishimaru crosses his arms as he stares down at his shoes. “sometimes, you need to learn not to push people into things.” he looks up mondo and they made eye contact. 

mondo sighed. “again, i’m sorry.” 

“are you?” ishimaru croaked out.

“well hell yeah i am? you know i’m a complete fucking dumbass. you should know i do idiot fucking things.” 

ishimaru shakes his head. “...i cant believe this..” 

“what??”

“...i cant tell you.” ishimaru starts off and then walks away. mondo groaned loudly. “you just can’t leave like that! cmon bro, you trust me don’t ya?” 

“...mondo, just leave me alone for a bit.” 

“why are you so upset over a fucking crush?” mondo puts his hands in his pockets as he watched ishimaru stop walking, turning around slowly. 

“...i said.. please leave me.. alone.” ishimaru looks at mondo, he kind of looked scary.. 

“...it’s just a fucking crush. man..” mondo scoffed.

ishimaru quickly steps up to mondo and he growled. “it’s just a crush. it’s just a crush. yknow what, if you had a fucking crush, wouldn’t you worry about how maybe.. you would ruin the friendship? huh? would you worry about maybe the fact that.. this crush would like someone else and not yourself? maybe you should think about what you say before you say it out loud oowada. it really hurts people.” 

mondo rolled his eyes as he shakes his head. “man.. don’t get all pissy at me.” 

ishimaru clenched his fists. “you know what, this whole crush thing is over. i’m starting to think liking you was a big mistake.” he starts to storm off when he hears mondo yell out.

“wait HUH?” 

...

ishimaru was in his room writing things out, as his vision starts to get blurry. then he felt drips of tears fall down onto his papers. he shakes his head. “he’s so stupid.” 

there was a knock on his door. 

“whoever is it, please leave your shoes outside before you walk in please.” ishimaru says as he wipes his eyes. stacking the papers in one place. 

chihiro walks in slowly. “..heard you and mondo got into a fight..” 

“...it’s not a big deal..” 

“..so you like mondo?” chihiro says she she sits in chair next to him. she frowns as she sees him crying.

“...n.. n-no..” ishimaru shakes his head. “he’s just... stubborn.” 

“..he is but.. he wants to apologize..” 

“apologize for what? saying that i just had a stupid crush? for what? that i cussed to him? it must be a stupid reason anyways.” ishimaru complains as he starts to write again, but aggressively. 

chihiro shakes her head. “...he just needs to talk to you..” 

ishimaru sighed. “bring him in, my times already being wasted..”

...

mondo slowly walks in as he stares at the back of ishimarus head. he sighs as grabs a chair. sitting next to him but giving him space. 

they can’t even look at eachother.

ishimaru was.. still writing. but his handwriting was sloppy and his hands were shaking badly. 

mondo clears his throat. “...hey man.. i know what i said was.. wrong. and i know you don’t want me in here to make a stupid apology. but. um. i’m sorry i made this whole.. crush thing a big deal. and i’m sorry for saying it was ... stupid and shit.. i.. i’m just.. fuck i’m bad at these.” he glanced over at ishimaru, who was writing faster . 

“...i.. i heard what you said.. about liking me..” 

ishimaru stopped writing. 

“... look bro uh..” mondo starts off. he rustled in his seat a bit. “..um.. aha.. i kinda. liked you once.. you came to the school..” 

ishimaru slowly looked at him. “...what?” 

“...yeah um.. the part where you..said i wouldn’t understand.. i did understand. i just.. tried to.. convince myself i liked girls. but i dunno.. i looked at you and i just.. wanted.. to.. uh..” mondo looked away as he bites the inner of his cheek. “... just tell you how much i just wanted to hold your hand or some.. shit.” 

ishimaru put the pen down as he drops to the ground. 

mondo furrowed his brows. “ishi?” 

“i’m so sorry.. i’m s..so sorry.. i..” 

mondo bends down as he shakes his head. “...g-get up man... you don’t need to apologize..” 

ishimaru started to sob. “...this is all my fault i should’ve just said i liked you and.. this fight wouldve never happened..” 

“...bro it’s none of our faults... please just.. get up man.. don’t blame yourself...” he helps him up a bit and they look at eachother. ishimaru wipes his eyes as he scoots back a bit.

mondo pats his shoulder. “...we can just.. pretend the fight never happened..” 

“...y-yeah..” 

“...” 

“...” 

“...” 

mondo clears his throat once more. “um... so.. does this mean like.. we like eachother..?” 

ishimaru nods a bit as he looks at him. “...i’m not sure you want to be.. with me.. since i never had a relationship in.. my life.” 

mondo smiles a bit. “aww..” 

ishimaru shakes his head. “.. i never had affection or.. anything.. so..” 

“...i can give you affection..?” 

ishimaru face turns red slowly and he hides himself. “...i.. um.. i.. i don’t know.. i don’t know if it’ll work.. i don’t know how to kiss or .. anything..” 

mondo shrugged. “you can learn..? i can teach you.” 

ishimarus eyes widened as he backed away more. “ah! uh.. erm.. uh..” 

mondo sits there, confused. “what? i can teach you how to kiss?” 

ishimaru hides his face. “god. shut up. please. for once.” 

mondo smiles a bit. “..so? uh.. do you want time to think about it or d-“ 

“i... i’d.. i... i.. love.. to.. t-to be your boyfriend.. mondo..”

mondo smiles more as he stands up. “really?!” 

ishimaru uncovers his face as he nods. “y-yeah..” 

mondo helps ishimaru stand up and he immediately hugs him. 

ishimaru was surprised at first but he slowly wrapped his hands around him and hugged back. 

... it was a long . hug. 

mondo was pulling away but ishimaru was still holding on. mondo shrugged it off as he just held him more and more. 

...

“...i’m doing it wrong aren’t i..” 

mondo laughs more. “god you’re such a bad KISSER!” 

ishimaru punches mondos arm gently. “i told you i never kissed anyone before!” 

mondo smiles as he laughs more. 

“STOP LAUGHING!” 

mondo laughed some more and then he shaked his head. “aight aight.. well.. let me teach you again.. and then.. maybe.. you can get it right.” mondo says. whispering the last part, making ishimaru red as ever.

“ready to try again?” 

ishimaru nods as he slowly kissed him. it was. a better kiss then.. the other ones.. a long kiss actually. it was gentle and nice. 

mondo pulled away as he looked into his eyes, smiling softly. “better.”


End file.
